Firework Show
by purplelights
Summary: On the fourth of July, Dave, Karkat, and Terezi go to a firework show. Humanstuck! High school AU. A fluffy little oneshot about DaveKat, and their best friend. It's so fluffy! T cause of slight suggestive comments, but more K .


**To the fire works**

"Where are you taking us, Dave? This is fucked up." I half yelled , half said at him. He glanced over at me and smirked.

"It's the fourth of July, where do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe because I haven't lived here that long I would have no clue as to your stupid customs." He was really pissing me off, and so was Terezi, snickering behind me.

"To see fire works. Those things that make pretty lights in the sky and go _boom_!" He made a hand gesture that looked like an explosion.

I rolled my eyes and shifted to look out the window again. We were in Dave's brother's car, which was unknown to the brother. Dave had called me and five seconds later, he was at my door step dragging me over to the car, which had a Terezi in the back, and then driving all the way out of the city. Out side were fields and forests and farms. In the back seat next to TZ, he had a plastic bag, and from what I could smell, it was full of Doritos.

"Are we there yet, Davy, I'm bored." I sunk lower into my seat, this was the millionth time she had asked that.

"Almost, just hang on a minute."

There was silence for a few more minutes.

"A-"

"NO! Terezi. Just calm down." I yelled.

Her face fell, "Wait, shit, I'm sorry. Just tired."

She frowned at me,"Karkles, you need to get some more sleep."

My hand went up to the bags under my eyes. Yeah, I did need to get more sleep, but having insomnia doesn't really help.

Eventually, Dave pulled off the high way and into a crowded parking lot. "Yes, TZ, we are here."

"What the fuck is this place?" I asked as we all got out of the car. 'The place' was two rows of parked cars with teenagers making out on top of them, and a huge grassy area covered in blankets and more kissing teens. Ahead of us there was a stand selling food and Faygo, which seemed to be where Dave was heading.

Terezi half jumped between Dave and I, and grabbed both our hands. She was skipping and swinging her arms. I saw Dave's mouth twitch up, he was going along with it and swinging his arm with her. I sighed. My insane friends.

Dave dropped her hand and dug around in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "What do you guys want?"

I looked at the menu, but there was nothing I wanted. But Terezi spoke for me.

"I want a hot dog, and Karkles, you're getting a large fries because I want some, too."

"So I have to share my food with you now?"

"Hey, I'm the one that's buying, so yeah, you do Karkitty."

"Ok, what kind of pet name is that. I thought I heard them all from her," I gesture towards the cackling Terezi, "But Karkitty?! Really?"

"It's endearing, Karkkitty." I growled and Terezi just laughed even more.

After what seemed like forever waiting in line, we got back to the car and were all lying around on top of the hood eating the food. Terezi was sitting in my lap, and Dave was leaning against me. "Why are you both so clingy?"

"Were not clingy, it's just cold and somehow your tiny body radiates warmth." Dave said. _Well_, I thought, _not enough because I'm fucking freezing._

We sat there, talking about nothing and watching the stars. Terezi couldn't see them, but Dave and I just traced the shapes and patterns on her stomach. I don't even know why she came along if she couldn't see, but we had sat around for an hour, and there were still no fireworks.

"When are they going to fucking do the fireworks, I mean, what are they waiting for?" Dave pointed to a sign behind us.

FIREWORKS LIT AT 10:00 PM.

I looked at the time. 9:50. Ok, then it was getting close. I grabbed the last french fry and glared out at the field.

And, at last, the staff people came out of hiding and walked out to the open away form the people. Terezi had moved so her head was in Dave's lap. Dave had moved so my head was leaning on his shoulder. It was a little too close for comfort, even though it was kind of nice. Wait, no. Nevermind. It was not nice to be sitting with Dave. your hands were so close, you could just inch it over and you could touch him, feel him. But you didn't. That would ruin your friendship, and with Sollux, your first best friend all the way across the country, you needed another best friend.

Then the firework was lit. You waited in anticipation as silence fell over the assembled. then there was this huge BOOM!, and I jumped. "What the actual fuck was that!?"

"That was the firework. See, there's the light." I looked up. There were sparkling pink and red and yellow lights falling down. They looked like falling stars from here.

"I'm going to pee. Be right back!" Terezi got up and jumped down from the car. So it was just Dave and I.

And that's when I had to shudder from the cold as the wind blew right into my face.

"You cold, Karkat?" He asked.

I shook my head, but curling more into him didn't help. "Yeah, you are. Here." He pulled off his coat and put it around my shoulders. I grabbed the edges and tugged in to make it cover me. "Thanks, fuck ass." I said.

He leaned back on the windshield of the car. What was he doing, I was fucking freezing, and he just leaves me sitting there. I laid down next to him on my back, but ended up on my side because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know, Karkitty, that you can go inside the car and turn on the heater."

"No. I don't want to miss the fire works." I don't want to leave your arms.

He just laughed and I had to lift my head to avoid his shaking. It was then that Terezi came back from the bathroom.

"Awww, Karkles and Coolkid. You two are so adorable." Terezi climbed back on and sat in between us, her head on my stretched out legs. Dave just snorted. I wanted to yell at her, but then another firework was lit and the sound scared me. Wait, no, I was just startled. So i jumped and pulled Dave closer to me.

"So, you are asking for it aren't you." He whispered in my ear.

"Dave, what the fuck. There is no way. Not everyone you meet wants to fuck you." I yelled.

Terezi snorted."Not including Karkles."

"I heard that, Terezi!"

"Whatever let's just watch the show." Dave said. I looked at him and his emotion was still hidden behind his shades. I wish I could pull them off and look at his eyes. But no, that would really piss him off and I don't want to do that.

After a while, what I would call an hour, of laying around, watching those awful fireworks go off and having Terezi make comments about how close Dave and I were sitting, we got up and back in the car. The ride back as mostly silence, and seemed quicker than the ride there. Dave dropped Terezi off at her house first, and then drove over to mine.

I got out of the car and walked up with Dave beside me.

"So, Karkitty had fun?" He said, turning towards me on the front step.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't really know what to do.

"I'll be taking my coat back." He reached around my head to pull it off my shoulder. His hands ghoasted my skin. _No, no, don't think about that_. I looked at his shades.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said, starting to turn towards the door.

"Yeah, and maybe we can do something like this again. With out our beloved TZ." He leaned towards me and my breath caught in my throat. His lips met mine.

And then he left. I stood there for a minute, and then I heard my dad inside coming towards the door.

It would be fun to do something with just him.


End file.
